Disc golf is played on courses that often contain various terrain features such as, but not limited to cliffs, trees, thick foliage, brush, creeks, rivers, and/or lakes. As such, it is not uncommon for a disc golf player to throw a disc into and/or near such a terrain feature and/or other hazard that renders the disc unreachable by the player alone.